


Blooming C05

by sweetietaro



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetietaro/pseuds/sweetietaro
Summary: 双性warning /三人行warning /微SM





	Blooming C05

张艺兴跪在吴世勋两腿中间，双手极富技巧性地撸弄着昂扬的性器，殷红的小舌时不时在茎头处挑逗着舔舐，眼见马眼翕张，手中的器物抖动着胀了几分，果不其然上方传来吴世勋情到浓时的急促低喘，大手从后方扣住张艺兴的头，龟头抵在细嫩的脸颊处跳动着射了精。

张艺兴闭眼接受的模样看起来乖巧极了，吴世勋被向来气势高高在上的人突如其来的恬静弄得有些措手不及，更多的是被柔软的甜蜜逐渐填满的内心，他轻轻揩去颤抖的睫毛上沾到的几滴白浊，把张艺兴拉起来跨坐在自己腿上，舐去人唇角颊边的些许精液，辗转回刚刚就肖想已久的丰润唇瓣，带着些许力道地拉扯着接起吻来。

朴灿烈进到房间以后看到的便是如此情景。

天知道刚收到通知LAY要签他的时候，朴灿烈的内心是多么激动，他的男神，他崇拜已久的蕾哥，居然会签下他这么一个初出茅庐的小模特。虽然他在校期间就已经因为出众的外形和优越的镜头感接过不少拍摄，但是想必还远远不会达到LAY严苛的条件，更别说是主动要来签约他了。

尽管疑问重重，但喜悦冲散了不安感，朴灿烈按照秘书小姐的指示进到社长办公室，却发现空无一人。正当他环顾四周觉得奇怪之时，听到隐隐约约的奇怪声音，循声来到里面一个虚掩的小门前，门上的显示器赫然写着“PCY come in”，朴灿烈犹豫了一下开启这道门，便目睹了自己的好哥们和自己的男神正以一个无比暧昧的姿势接吻。

“lay哥……啊不是，社长nim……”朴灿烈感觉自己舌头快要打结，磕磕绊绊才找回自己的声音，过分的精神冲击让他一时间有些晕眩，竟也是忘了躲避视线，呆呆地杵在门边瞪着本就很大的眼睛注视着这一切，对上张艺兴转过头来的上目线更是不自觉间咽了口水。

吴世勋看到竹马也很是震惊，他跟张艺兴的隐秘关系他自是谨遵合约守口如瓶，只是在听到朴灿烈念叨他早就品尝过的社长大人之时，总还是会抱有一些愧疚。现在的情况他也有些搞不清楚，只是头脑风暴着两人什么时候相识的，看见张艺兴撑着他的肩膀站起来，缓缓向门口的朴灿烈走去。

“灿烈xi，不愧是要做模特的人，身材和打扮都很帅气呢。”

今天的朴灿烈想着要和张艺兴见面，特意选了套显身材又低调的衣服，黑色丝质衬衫扎进裤子里，宽肩窄腰长腿的组合不论是谁看都会觉得赏心悦目，张艺兴也用欣赏的语气赞叹了一句。

前几日的傍晚，目送边伯贤离开后不久，张艺兴边忍着身体的疲惫与不适边驱车跟了过去。眼看口罩帽子全副武装的边伯贤从自己的车上下来，走向看起来在附近等了很久的一个高大男生，应该就是边伯贤口中的朴灿烈，二人亲昵地打了招呼，勾肩搭背地走向了不远处的一家烤肉店。

张艺兴一直坐在车里等待。他解开安全带放低椅背，让自己蜷缩着靠在车门上，直直地注视着烤肉店门口的方向。他没有立场去插手边伯贤的社交，正相反自家弟弟一直稍显孤僻的性格让从前的他担心许久，不过听到边伯贤用染上愉悦的语调介绍着一个他从未耳闻的人，这让张艺兴本就敏感的内心愈发产生不适。

就像金俊勉说的那样，自从金珉锡不辞而别他的精神稳定度便每况愈下，偏激的解压方式更是容易引发内心深处的不安与恐惧。刚刚和自己发生了最亲密关系的最珍视的弟弟，转眼就要去和其他人见面了，此刻的张艺兴意识不到他平素无情更甚，只是心中充斥着无端的不快。

不知道过了多久，张艺兴觉得自己一直迎着光的眼睛已经快要看不清了，才捕捉到边伯贤和朴灿烈从门口出来的身影，一同出来的还有一个和朴灿烈身高相仿的人，张艺兴看不太清那人的面部，但是从身形和穿着来看，分明就是吴世勋没错了。

三人的互动中可以看出明显吴世勋和朴灿烈的关系更胜一筹，这样一来边伯贤是怎么在自己没有察觉的时间里交上别的朋友，答案已经很清晰了。只是世勋呐，你这么喜欢给我分享自己的故事，还给伯贤介绍人认识，朴灿烈这么有魅力的朋友，你怎么还从来没让我知道过呢？

双手轻轻揽住朴灿烈脖颈，张艺兴踮起脚将两人的距离缩到极近。盯着人紧张地不停收缩的瞳孔，感受到杂乱的鼻息热热地喷在脸上，原来是个单纯的孩子啊，张艺兴翘起嘴角暗笑。

将手游移到饱满的胸肌，隔着薄薄的丝质衬衫挑逗着两点，张艺兴抬头对上涨红了脸的朴灿烈，轻轻开口：“灿烈xi和我们世勋尼关系很好吧。”

“…是，是的，我…”朴灿烈被挑逗得起火，又有些懵地不知道该作何反应。“嘘。”张艺兴双手滑到人腹股沟处，感受到朴灿烈绷紧的热度，解开繁复的皮带，三两下将他已经暴起青筋的阴茎解放了出来。

“哇，好大。”张艺兴握住沉甸甸的茎身不由自主地赞叹，剥开包皮露出圆润硕大的伞头，纤细的手指包裹住勃发的性器抚慰了起来。

太……太超过了。朴灿烈怎么也想不到，自己崇拜许久的那个看起来冷淡不食人间烟火的张艺兴，现在在给他做着手活，白嫩纤细的指节和紫红粗壮的那根形成了鲜明的对比，朴灿烈一时间激动万分，没一会儿便精关失守，射了张艺兴一手，浓稠的精液顺着葱白的指尖滴在地板上。

吴世勋发出一声掩饰不住的轻笑，张艺兴却还是那副淡淡的温柔笑容，对不知所云的朴灿烈说：“没关系的，我知道，灿烈很喜欢我吧。”

朴灿烈呆呆点头，射了一次就从灿烈xi变成了灿烈，他也想被叫做我们灿烈……

张艺兴牵着朴灿烈的手来到床边，拿出了一盒避孕套：“既然你们两个关系很好，那就一起试试吧？”

被朴灿烈压在身下操干，嘴里还含着吴世勋的硕大，张艺兴从喉咙里发出呜咽声。他这绝对是自讨苦吃，不知道小吴是吃醋了还是怎么回事，今天对待他有些格外不知轻重，没了平日里的怜惜。朴灿烈更加过分，那腼腆劲儿一过，也是匹不折不扣的狼崽子，大开大合地在花穴里驰骋，撞得他胸前的两个乳夹跟着大幅度晃动，拉扯着敏感的乳头带来源源不断的痛觉和快感。

口中的阴茎甫一抽出，张艺兴便软着语调用水汪汪的眼神看着朴灿烈说：“我想射……”

朴灿烈受不住这样无辜到让人心软的神情，刚要解开尿道栓，吴世勋使了蛮力把张艺兴拽离身上人，甬道离开了性器的空虚感让张艺兴哼出声，吴世勋掐着他脖颈沉声说道：“艺兴求错人了哦，是我给艺兴堵住了哦。”

张艺兴从善如流，用堵不住地流着水的粉嫩性器在吴世勋掌心蹭着，抚摸着吴世勋的腹肌，又低下头凑过去用湿哒哒的软舌在其上舔吻。“勋勋，小勋，勋儿……”

吴世勋漫不经心地将两指插进已经湿透的花穴，搅弄着开口：“我们社长，没有玩过扮家家酒吗？”

张艺兴难得上来一阵羞赧劲，偷偷瞟了一眼朴灿烈，发现对方正一眨不眨地看着他，只好转过头用烫红的脸颊在吴世勋胸前蹭了两下，小声恳求：“daddy，好爸爸，让我射吧…”

终于满意了一些，吴世勋抬起张艺兴的屁股，将束缚了小艺兴许久的尿道塞取了下来，在张艺兴抖擞着射精的同时，肏进了紧致的内里。

“灿，灿烈…”张艺兴被顶弄得有些气息不稳，眼含春水地又看向一旁被冷落了的男孩，“把那边的皮拍拿过来吧。”

朴灿烈很快拿起一个小型软皮拍，却犹豫着不敢上前，在自己手臂上使了三分力地挥打了一下，真切的疼痛从神经末梢一直传到大脑皮层，那一小块皮肤也肉眼可见得迅速红了起来。

吴世勋看出了朴灿烈的担忧，对竹马说：“没关系，艺兴很喜欢。”

朴灿烈看着张艺兴主动吻上吴世勋，下身也配合套弄着吴世勋的硬挺，顿时觉得被蒙在鼓里的自己很傻，可他又很喜欢这样的张艺兴。应该说，他更喜欢张艺兴了。

只是，这样的淫荡能够因为他就好了。朴灿烈向交媾的两人走去。

“啪”的一声脆响，在张艺兴雪白的腰背处留下一抹红痕，熟悉的刺激感从尾椎处攀升至大脑，让张艺兴轻阖双眼发出满足的呻吟。

吴世勋接过皮拍，让身上的人儿直起腰来，在胸腹处不痛不痒地打了几下后，突然大力拍掉了两枚乳夹。高亢地“啊”了一声，两颗娇嫩的茱萸顿时红肿起来，张艺兴自己上手抚摸着，尖锐的疼痛已经散去，余韵伴随着快意让他咬着唇泄出一串绵长的吟叫。

朴灿烈看着这样的画面再也忍不下去，跨上床在张艺兴的后穴处按压着。很少被开发的地方突然被使用，小双性人有些紧张地转头：“灿烈，拿…拿一下润滑剂吧……”

低音炮笑起来很苏，朴灿烈手指探向一片泥泞的交合处，沾了满手的淫液涂抹在紧闭的后穴。“lay哥自己的水这么多，哪还需要什么润滑啊。”

开拓着的手指换成了蓄势已久的阴茎，吴世勋也配合地停下动作，以便朴灿烈进入。不同于雌穴层层叠叠的软肉，过分紧窄且高热的后方夹得朴灿烈头皮发麻，小腹也抽搐着不敢轻举妄动。插入了半个茎身进去浅浅地抽插了几下，想着让张艺兴多适应一会，半晌含着人小巧的耳廓问道：“感觉怎么样了？”

张艺兴也是第一次尝试双龙，没有想象中的太多不适，只有饱满得快要被撑破的感觉，两根性器隔着一层薄膜彼此挤压的奇妙快感让他不自觉地期待更多：“干我吧……”

女王大人说的话就是命令，骑士们用他们忠诚的阴茎运动起来。时而一进一出时而一起耸动的不间断肏弄使得张艺兴眼神逐渐失焦，过度冲击的快感爽得他揪着床单脚趾蜷缩，甚至产生就这样做到死掉好像也不错的想法。

“要，要……嗯啊！”内壁痉挛着喷射出一小股清液浇在正顶着花心的阴茎上，前端也淅淅沥沥地射出半透明的精液，张艺兴泪眼朦胧地扬起小脸，“太棒了…”

又换着姿势折腾了几个来回的两人终于发泄了出来，一边一个射在张艺兴的锁骨窝里。

“灿烈啊。”听到张艺兴的轻唤，朴灿烈以为他想再来一发，当即用还精神着的性器热情地在人肩头磨蹭，“有什么吩咐？”

“我是说，如果你不嫌弃我们公司的模特部成立时间短，”

“我们现在签约吧。”

TBC


End file.
